Operación: Rescatando a Onee-Chan
by RojiEscarlata
Summary: La relación entre Hinata y Naruto se hizo oficial, y Neji cae en un estado depresivo debido a su ausencia, al igual que el, Hanabi se siente terriblemente desplazada cuando, una idea surca su mente para recuperar PARA SIEMPRE a su hermanita y dejar de ver triste a su Nii-San. (NejiHina)


Nota: Los personajes de este fic no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al anime-manga Naruto Shippuden

**Operación: Rescatando a la Princesa**

**Capítulo I.- Hanabi y Neji Celosos**

Hinata Sama es hermosa

Hinata Sama se ha convertido en una mujer admirable

Hinata Sama siempre tuvo olor a lilas en su cabello

Hinata Sama es única

Hinata Sama es mi orgullo

Pero, el corazón de Hinata Sama le pertenece a otro…

Con este último pensamiento, Neji se sumergió aún más en su depresión pos-conocimiento de la nueva (y primera) relación amorosa de su protegida y prima Hinata, pues todos sus intentos de agradar y conquistar al Uzumaki dieron buenos frutos, ahora ella está más tiempo junto a él y Neji está más tiempo completamente solo, y es que el cambio de la compañía a la soledad hizo que asimilara una idea que lo aterrorizó por completo… la extrañaba, extrañaba a esa niña tímida y tranquila, extrañaba sus sonrojos y sus risas, extrañaba las tardes bebiendo té mientras contemplaban caer el atardecer, extrañaba esas horas extenuantes de entrenamiento… al saber que ese idiota de Naruto la iba a apartar de su lado, seguramente se hubiese reusado a la idea de entrenarla.

Suspiró y tomó una decisión, saldría a pasear por la aldea para despejar un poco su mente, se levantó y salió de su habitación, caminó por los pasillos de la mansión Hyuga cuando:

-Hiashi Sama…- Neji hizo una reverencia al notar la presencia del líder del clan.

-Neji…- Hiashi lo miró detenidamente, sabía claramente que su sobrino apreciaba mucho a su hija, pero, ¿Pasar tres días encerrado en su habitación cuando se enteró de que Hinata tendría una relación con Naruto Uzumaki? No es que Hiashi hubiese estado de acuerdo con la petición, pero el joven Uzumaki fácilmente se ganó su respeto, luego de la pelea con Pain y la victoria de la guerra cualquiera hubiese deseado tenerlo como candidato a futuro esposo de su primogénita, además, al no pertenecer a ningún clan, no tendría por qué reclamarla, sería el plan perfecto, realmente no entendía la reacción de su sobrino.

Neji hizo una nueva reverencia y Hiashi, al observar que estaba a punto de retirarse lo detuvo.

-Necesito hablar contigo…- Hiashi caminaba hacia su despacho y Neji lo seguía, no estaba tan seguro de lo que hablarían, pero solo un nombre le vino a la mente, -_Hinata…-_, ¿Acaso Naruto la habrá dañado? ¿Será que Hiashi Sama le pedirá que le dé una paliza para que se aleje de su hija? pensamiento el cual lo llenaba de gusto, ya veía como cerraba uno a uno todos los puntos de chakra del rubio, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando Hiashi se detuvo, el abstraído genio Hyuga casi se tropezó con el líder del clan, pero este solo se detuvo a suspirar, ¿Qué rayos le sucede a Neji?

-Neji, no estas cumpliendo tus deberes dentro del clan- Hiashi lo miró severamente, a lo que Neji reaccionó.

-Mi deber era cuidar a Hinata Sama, al no estar no considero tener otro…- su mirada se volvió fría, distante, Hiashi recordó los exámenes chunin, donde tuvo que revelar la verdad acerca de la muerte de su hermano, aquel semblante era el que su sobrino conservaba en aquellos días de infancia, lo cual lamentó, si era necesario castigarlo, con el dolor de su alma lo iba a hacer, Neji Hyuga tenía que recordar que debía obediencia y pleitesía a la familia principal. En ello, se percató de la presencia de alguien más:

-Padre…- Hanabi se encontraba haciendo una reverencia, aquella niña había crecido demasiado.

-Hanabi… ¿Quién te dijo que podías pasar?- aquella insolencia hizo a Hiashi sulfurarse aún más.

-Padre, noté su presencia, y al mirar la puerta abierta y a Neji Nii-San quería hacerle una petición- Hanabi lo miraba fijamente, aquella elegancia, porte y soberbia Hyuga se podía observar exquisitamente en esa joven.

-¿Qué petición?- Hiashi la miró fijamente, aquel juego de miradas solo hizo que el clima se ponga mas tenso.

-Ya que Hinata no se encuentra en casa y los deberes de Neji Nii-San se redujeron, le pido lo permita entrenar conmigo en su ausencia, entiendo que estos días tiene una misión de paz junto con los líderes de otros clanes… temo que su ausencia perjudique mi progreso- Hanabi lo miraba implacable.

Hiashi asentó, complaciendo a su hija, si tan solo Hinata fuera un tanto como su hermana, en lugar de andar de enamorada por las calles de Konoha… Hanabi era más digna que su primogénita para tomar el liderazgo del clan, pero las cosas ya están hechas, al proclamarla, ya no había vuelta que dar.

La plática fue concluida, Hanabi y Neji se retiraron y caminaron por el pasillo.

-¿Hanabi Sama, porque lo hizo?- Neji preguntó absorto.

-No hiba a permitir que padre te redujera en mi presencia-

-¿Desea entrenar en el dojo o en el patio?- Neji estaba resignado

-Mejor vamos a pasear, también estoy irritada, onee-chan ya no me quiere-dijo Hanabi, irguiendo aún más la cabeza.

-Hinata Sama siempre la amará, aunque suceda lo que sea dentro de su vida…-

Y es que… ¿Desde cuándo está la palabra amor en el vocabulario de su primo? Hanabi estaba confundida, sonrió maliciosamente y tuvo a rasgos una breve idea de lo que ocurría, solo debía comprobarla.

Caminaron por las calles de Konoha, los negocios estaban repletos de gente, así que decidieron ir a un lugar más tranquilo, no había muchas palabras entre los dos, ese silencio era completamente incómodo, nada comparado como el de Hinata, aunque había silencio, su presencia reflejaba calidez y eso lo reconfortaba.

Pasaron por el parque, Neji se encontraba completamente distraído, cuando sintió un manotazo en la cabeza, cortesía de su prima menor, seguido de un jalón que los llevó al piso, tras unos arbustos.

-shhhhhhhhhhh.- Hanabi espiaba.

-¿Qué sucede?- Neji estaba enojado

-¡Mira!- Hanabi frunció el ceño completamente furiosa.

Neji miraba entre los arbustos, encontrando algo que lo llenaría de colerín, en una silla, en el parque, estaba "SU HINATA SAMA" recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, mientras el "muy pervertido" pasaba la mano por su hombro, Neji se iba a lanzar sobre la parejita cuando, alguien tomó su hombro.

-Neji Nii-San esta celoso- Hanabi cantaba juguetonamente.

-y-yo n-no…- Neji se quedó perplejo, no podía articular palabra alguna para defenderse, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas, imitaba fácilmente al que Hinata tenía en ese momento.

-A Neji Nii-San le gusta onee-chan- Hanabi seguía cantando divertida.

-Hanabi Sama…- Neji suspiró mientras Hanabi reía.

En la mente de Hanabi se coló el recuerdo de cuando se encontró con él en un restaurante junto a su equipo comiendo, cuando aquel chico de cejas raras lo obligó a probar un extraño curry y la poca tolerancia que su primo tiene al picante, en ese momento, su rostro estaba más rojo que ese día, si ella no hubiese llevado un dulce consigo su primo hubiese sido historia.

-Solo bromeaba… pero veo que no disto demasiado de la realidad- Hanabi seguía observando, -tengo un plan para separarlos-

Neji la miraba confundido, una Hanabi Sama celosa era demasiado peligrosa, pero sonrió con la idea, si eso significaba recuperar a Hinata estaba dispuesto a colaborar.

-¿Cuál es la idea?- Neji la miró

-Que enamores a onee-chan- Hanabi lo miraba de reojo.

-Hanabi-Sama…- Neji volvió a sonrojar

-A Neji Nii-San definitivamente le gusta Onee-Chan… pero a lo que me refería es que deberíamos recordarle a Hinata cuanto la queremos y la necesitamos, y que no necesita a Naruto para ser feliz…- Hanabi sonreía maliciosamente, si hacía que Hinata se enamorara de Neji y viceversa, se aseguraría de tener a su hermanita para siempre a su lado, así que sería una misión secreta.

-¿Y usted cree que lo haga?, recuerde cuanto… ha luchado para ganar la aprobación de Naruto- Neji abrió nuevamente los arbustos y los miró, esta vez Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata con su mano libre.

-No lo creo… ¡estoy segura!-Hanabi estaba decidida, tendría que hacerlo, ese era su objetivo y no renunciaría a ello, -solo tenemos que buscar debilidades en esa relación y atacar-

-_Relación_- La palabra daba vueltas en la mente de Neji, ¿Estaría bien separarlos?, pero cuando lo vio tomarla de la quijada mientras ella sonrojaba y… le plantaba un tierno beso en los labios descartó por completo la idea, Neji entristeció al mirar a Hinata tan feliz, al pensar que ese sonrojo es producido por Naruto, y que para siempre la tendría para él, así de juntos, suspiró y agachó la mirada imaginando ese "para siempre" y el solo como espectador, sintió morir.

Hanabi tragó pesado mirando a Neji, él se levantó y comenzó a caminar solo, se sintió culpable, ella tenía entendido que Neji estaba obligado a algún día a casarse con la heredera, agradeció que ella no lo fue, en primera porque pensaba que nadie se merecía el puesto más que su hermana, y en segunda tenía que reconocerlo, aunque su Nii-San era extremadamente guapo, cosa que le daba una apariencia "comestible", sabía claramente que él tenía sentimientos hacia su hermana, y ese momento lo comprobó, sintió lastima por él, si ella como hermana se encontraba en un deprimente estado de celos, no quería imaginarse como se encontraba Hyuga Neji mirando al par de tortolos.

Hanabi se puso de pie y siguió de cerca a Neji, mientras este caminaba con un semblante clamado, la decisión estaba tomada, la operación "Rescatando a la Princesa" comenzaría en ese momento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola a todos, eh aqui mi nueva creación Neji-Hina, inspirada en el sueño que Hinata tuvo cuando cayó en el genjutsu, por favor! si no notaron los jodidos celos de Hyuga Neji estan ciegos!

Por cierto, en corto me encuentro en las mismas que Hanabi, intentando separar a un par de enamorados, mi amiga lo ama a el y el a su bolsillo, pero saben que el amor es ciego, y de aqui que se de cuenta mi amiga... lo veo negro...  
**PREGUNTA:** alguna vez colaboraron con alguien para separar a un par de tortolos? de que manera? funciono?

Comentarios, peticiones, consejos, UN REVIEW POR FAVOR!

Me despido sin antes recordarles que...

Los amo!


End file.
